Boom Town
Boom Town é o décimo primeiro episódio da primeira temporada da série nova de Doctor Who. Ele apresenta a reaparição de Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen (disfarçada como Margaret Blaine), uma Slitheen que havia aparecido previamente em Aliens of London e World War Three. A história também inclui um desenvolvimento significativo do relacionamento entre Rose e Mickey. O episódio foi o primeiro a se passar na moderna Cardiff, e estabeleceu que a Fenda Espaço-Temporal de Cardiff, implícita em The Unquiet Dead, ainda está presente no Século 21 e liberando energia suficiente para abastecer a TARDIS. Isto também pavimentou as bases narrativas para o tema central de Torchwood, assim como introduziu o extrapolador e estabeleceu a energia presente no coração da TARDIS - ambos elementos cruciais do final da primeira temporada. Por fim, contém também o primeiro encontro significativo dos personagens com o meme Bad Wolf. Do ponto de vista da série, esta foi a primeira história desde Terminus a apresentar de fato três companions. Sinopse O Nono Doctor e seus companions, Rose Tyler e Jack Harkness, viajam à Cardiff atual e encontram o namorado de Rose, Mickey. Lá eles descobrem que sua "inimiga", Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen, está viva, e sem uma via de escape fácil para fora da Terra, está disposta a rasgar o planeta ao meio para assegurar sua liberdade. Enredo A ser adicionado Elenco * Doctor Who - Christopher Eccleston * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Sr. Cleaver - William Thomas * Margaret - Annette Badland * Capitão Jack - John Barrowman * Mickey - Noel Clarke * Cathy - Mali Harries * Idris Hopper - Aled Pedrick * Slitheen - Alan Ruscoe Referências Espécies *Um bebê Slitheen existe como um ovo com tentáculos para se mover. A TARDIS do Doctor *Ao explicar a forma de cabine de polícia da TARDIS e o circuito camaleão para Mickey, Rose usa o termo "dispositivo de camuflagem", uma referência a Star Trek já usada pelo Oitavo Doctor antes para Grace Holloway. *O Doctor usa a Fenda de Cardiff para recarregar a TARDIS. *Abaixo do controle da TARDIS há o Coração da TARDIS, que contém energias do Vórtice Temporal. Olhar fixamente para ele possibilita a alguém afetar esta energia e usá-la para agir conforme suas necessidades ou desejos. Arco Bad Wolf *Primeira indicação de que Rose e o Doctor perceberam as referências a Bad Wolf que têm aparecido em suas viagens. Margaret admite que o nome da estação de energia, Blaidd Drwg, "bad wolf" em galês, "apenas me veio à cabeça". Cultura *A frase usada por Jack, "desastre cósmico fenomenal", lembra a frase repetida em Aladin, da Disney: "poder cósmico fenomenal". Notas *O plano de Margaret de usar o extrapolador de ondas macrocinético tribofísico como uma prancha para escapar da Terra é reminiscente da prancha de surf usada pelo Surfista Prateado, personagem da Marvel Comics, cuja divisão no Reino Unido publicou a revista Doctor Who Monthly. Continuidade *Esta história se passa seis meses após os eventos de TV: Aliens of London/''World War Three. *Rose menciona como uma mulher chamada Gwyneth salvou o mundo em 1869 (TV: ''The Unquiet Dead). *A fenda temporal apareceu pela primeira vez em TV: The Unquiet Dead. *O Doctor explica o formato da TARDIS enquanto explica o circuito camaleão aos seus companions, mencionando ter pousado em 1960 e esta ter ficado presa como uma cabine de polícia. (TV: An Unearthly Child) *Durante o jantar com Margaret Blaine, Doctor come carne. Evidentemente, ele largou seu vegetarianismo, que o Sexto Doctor tinha começado a praticar. *TV: The Edge of Destruction foi a primeira história a sugerir que havia algum tipo de "energia" abaixo do console. *A fenda temporal se torna a trama principal e o foco da história durante a primeira e segunda temporada de Torchwood, antes de ser fechada em ÁUDIO: The House of the Dead. de:Boom Town es:Boom Town fr:Boom Town en:Boom Town (TV story) ro:Boom Town ru:Городской бум it:Boom Town (TV) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Série Nova Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada (SN)